Mako Cat
by TwilightRein
Summary: A series of drabble involving our loner cat and two of its' target.
1. First Impressions

**Rein here!**

**I finished playing Crisis Core on Saturday. I cried (TT-TT)**

**The ending was sad and made the fangirl in me squeal in sadness. I knew it was going to have a sad ending but OMG...my heart felt for Zack, Cloud, and Aerith.**

**So here I am now. A series of drabble I worked together. Inspired by Crisis Core.**

**(Oh, and during some scenes in the game involving Cloud, I thought he looked like a cat. A very innocent looking cat. Was I the only one who thought this?)**

* * *

The cat's gaze was only for a certain person. One who had long sliver-silk hair: A person whose very presence demanded attention from everyone. His mako-infused eyes alone could silence anyone. His words were powerful enough to keep one pondering.

SOLDIER 1st class, Sephiroth. Admired by all.

Yet the cat's gaze wavered.

To the person who was the complete opposite of Sephiroth. Energetic as a puppy and just as playful. His presence didn't demand attention. Rather, it eased tension. Maybe that is why his gaze would wander to him as well.

SOLDIER 2nd class, Zack Fair

SOLDIER 1st class, Sephiroth

Two forces that clashed and blended together. Both under the gaze of an impressionable cat.


	2. The Choices I Can't Make

**Hey there!**

**It's a beautiful summer day and I look like I just smoked something real good(I didn't). My eye doctor put some kinda liquid on my eye to make my pupils expand so he can see the back of my eye. Then he flashed this really strong light in my eye!!**

**It burned...but I digress...**

**So here's chapter 2. Reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

There were two cards in the cat's hand. They looked like plain everyday letters. They would have been if not for the fact it was Valentine's Day. The day cherub angels flew around shooting arrows into people asses and enjoying the show. A hellish day for sure but what pained the cat wasn't the arrows.

Nope, far from it and his rear.

Which card to send _first_?

Sephiroth probably had bagfuls of letters from admirers to fans. It was only natural for him to receive such letters. He was a hero. So that would make handing the letter to Zack much easier. Right?

Well, no.

Zack received just as much as Sephiroth, maybe a bit less but still. It was a lot. Also the letters weren't anonymous at all. Zack was easy to approach. So it shouldn't be that hard but still—

"Hey Cloud, this is for you."


	3. My Plushie Chocobo

_Hey it's Franklin…_

**Nope, it's sadly just me. Anyhow...**

**I'm really enjoying short little drabble like this. It's relaxing. **

**Next chapter, it's time for bad o' Sephiroth to make an appearance. Mwhahaha...**

* * *

Cloud stared at the plush Chocobo in his hand. A pink bow decorated its' neck and an equally pink card taped to the back. He ignored the blush that flamed across his cheek and neck. His gaze shifted from the plush doll to Zack.

"Open the card." He said. Cloud said nothing as he pulled the card away from the plush toy and opened it.

_How about you and me go catch a movie?_

Followed by several Xs and Os.

There was no poem of the sickeningly sweet type, because if there was Cloud would have no choice but to walk away. Nope. Nothing but the simple question glowed at him in Zack's handwriting.

"Couldn't you have asked?"

Zack shrugged accompanied by his famous aloof grin.

"Then it would have defeated the purpose of the card."

Cloud's sigh turned into a whisper-y chuckle. He took his card, meant for Zack, fished out a pen and quickly scribbled something in it. He handed the card to Zack and walked away, not quite believing what he just did.

Zack watched him leave. It was amusing.

He opened the card. There was a 'Happy Valentine's' that was scribbled out. Underneath it, the word Cloud wrote made Zack laugh.

_Yes_


	4. Underneath Grunt Uniform

**Hello once again! **

**Tis I, a struggling writer. **

**But enough about that. Here's the 4th drabble thing that I present to you. Enjoy and r&r because I would like to know if I'm doing this drabble...thing...right.**

_**/grin/**_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Cloud, because he is a dense mako cat, he was being watched by those who have seen his face.

The ivory skin and delicate feature of Cloud's face. His blue mako eyes that was oh so impressionable. The porcelain doll in grunt uniform.

Sephiroth had his eye on him.

So that would explain why Cloud was in his office.

Because our 1st class SOLDIER was a porcelain doll collector…of a sort.

"Umm, Sephiroth sir?"

The man made no move towards him. Why? Because our silver haired beast was trying his best not to pounce. No, because he did things his way. Pouncing was not an action he acknowledges. At least not at this moment.

"Cloud."

The teen looked at him. Rather he looked up because Sephiroth had finally moved. Wisps of silk hair brushed Cloud's cheek.

So to say Sephiroth was porcelain collector was a bit of a lie. The only porcelain doll he wanted was about to be tangled with him.


	5. Interlude of the Sexy Kind

_¤Miyavi is my #1 hubbie followed by Daniel Radcliffe followed by Heath ledger¤_

**Okay then, enough of my rambling. I present to thee chapter 5 of Mako Cat. **

**I wasn't going to add this chapter...thing...because I didn't write it yet. What I mean to say is that I wasn't planning to write something like this. But then I did. **

**Bad fingers! The writing blood in me just doesn't know when to stop. Oh well, I love them anyways.**

**So here it is. I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

Various stamps and letters that were once on Sephiroth's desk were now decorating the floor.

Cloud was the one decorating his desk. His blue mako eyes half-lid and hazed. His ivory skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His arms taunt around Sephiroth's neck.

The soothing touches. The heat between them and the intensity they shared.

Cloud moaned and withered. His back arched and the sweet moans that fell from his lips were like music to Sephiroth's ears.

This is what he wanted; to see the teen underneath him. To see the blush on Cloud's body and the tautness of his form. Ivory legs rubbed against his hips with every thrust.

For Sephiroth, hearing Cloud moan is name was pure ecstasy in itself.


	6. Fire and Wind

**Hello once again. I introduce to you the sixth installment. I finally finished this series with 13 chapters and will be able to start another idea I had in mind. **

**Anyways, enjoy the drabble that is called Mako Cat.**

* * *

"Sephiroth! Where is he?" Zack barged into Sephiroth's office, rage and hurt clearly shown in his eyes.

"He's sleeping in my bedroom. The desk is an uncomfortable place to sleep." He said. Zack noticed the absences of papers on his desk. They decorated his floor instead. The smug grin on his face with all the ammunition Zack needed.

"Bastard!" he growled. "We had a date."

"He forgot." Sephiroth said.

"You held him here!" Tears threatened to spill over. Zack clenched his trembling fists. The hurt in his eyes was intense.

The betrayal, pain, and anger swirled angrily in his gut. The conflicting emotion felt horrible.

"If you don't mind—" Sephiroth let the question hang. What more was there to say? His smug smile said it all.

_You can't have him_

Zack's response: "We'll see about that


	7. Goodbye, Lethargic Friend

**Hi there fellow writers and readers.**

**Here we have chapter 7. I'm pretty sure I've said this before but I'm loving the whole drabble thing. Tis very relaxing and helps with writers block, my one ultimate weakness...which I am currently suffering. **

**But yeah...Let's read on about Cloud's almost naive like manner.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud shifted around for a while on a luxurious bed. He didn't want to wake up because the bed he was on was so much softer than the standard bed he slept on. But he woke up anyway. He sat up dazed as he cursed his subconscious.

A dull jolt of pain shot up his spine. He remembered last night as a furious blush consumed his face and a better portion of his neck. This definitely wasn't the office. Or the desk for that matter. Cloud spotted his uniform draped over a chair by the door. Slowly he crawled out of bed (because no one would like to rush out of their lethargic mood after good sex) to the chair. He picked it up and a pink card fell out.

Plush Chocobo. Movies. Zack...

The lethargic mood packed its' bag and fled.

He completely forgot.

No, he didn't forget. He was held back. But…Sephiroth wouldn't hold him back on purpose, would he?

Cloud grabbed his uniform and hastily put it on.

"No, he wouldn't do that." He mumbled as he left Sephiroth's room.


	8. Physics 101

_It's Thanksgiving day. Some people bake pies, we bake ourselves. --Kelso, That 70s Show_

**Hello there. It is another beautiful day and here, below these bold words, is the eighth chapter of Mako Cat. I'm hoping all readers who read or stumble into this are enjoying it.**

**Thankies for reading.**

* * *

Two days have passed and Zack was no where in sight. Cloud knew he always went to his room but only after Cloud fell asleep. In the morning Zack would be gone yet again and then it would repeat. It wouldn't bother him much if not for the fact he missed the movie date. Zack was probably mad at him.

And the innocent fellow in him wanted to apologize.

So when he spotted the suddenly elusive Zack at the far end of the hallway, Cloud gave chase. He chased after Zack and with every second that flew by he got closer. Then, for some unfathomable reason, Zack stopped and Cloud had no means of stopping.

That is without crashing into Zack, which he didn't want to do. But ultimately...he did.

The wind was knocked out of Zack as he fell face first onto the hard floor. Cloud was spared the pain, having Zack as a cushion. The black haired SOLDIER groaned. He saw stars inside his head.

"Hey, what's the big--" He paused as he stared up Cloud's blue eyes. The position they were in was certainly…questionable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you –" He was silenced by Zack's index finger against his lips.

"C'mon, we're catching a flick." He said, hauling Cloud to his feet.

"But I have to patrol." He said.

"No matter. You're with me." He said, not letting go of Cloud's hand


	9. Movie Interlude

**Hey there!**

**This is unrelated to Mako Cat but it has been on my mind. Arwin from the Suite Life reminds me of Foaly from the Artemis Fowl series. I don't know why...but I do. Maybe when I picture Foaly I image the human looking part as Arwin's body...oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The movie they watched was out for awhile now. They caught the last showing so the movie theater was close to empty. A couple sat in the front. Zack and Cloud opted for the back.

"Zack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…um…miss the movie last time." He said. The lights dimmed and the previews began. Zack said nothing as he watched them. Then he turned to Cloud.

"Sephiroth held you, didn't he?" he said. Now it was Cloud who seemed engrossed in the preview. Zack pouted. He looked at the arm rest between them and pulled it up. This caught Cloud's attention.

"Zack what are you…?!" Cloud never completed his question. It was silenced by Zack's lips. It was a soft chaste kiss that left him wanting a bit more. Cloud looked at him with his trademark cat look. Zack smiled and intertwined his finger with him.

"I won't lose you to Sephiroth."


	10. True Purpose of a Movie Date

**Here we are once again. Another day, another chapter and another day I grow. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Needless to say they didn't watch the movie. Not the entire thing anyway. They caught tidbits of it. They saw a bit of a Summon, a bit of a computerized life stream and a bit of fighting. The other large amounts of tidbit were spent between lips and smiles.

"You should smile more" Zack said, tracing Cloud's lips. Cloud did the opposite and pouted. He saw a flash of want flash through Zack eyes. _Then_ Cloud smiled. Zack frowned and kissed him once more.

"I'm going to be in trouble." Cloud said. Zack leaned in and kissed his brow.

"What did you have to do today?" he asked, fingering the blonde's hair.

"Training, then I had to patrol the sector 5 slums."

"Well, I'll accompany you to your commanding officer." He said, completely ignoring the movie. "I'll tell him I was helping you with one-on-one training" Zack grinned. "Who is he?"

Cloud looked at his hands while answering: "…Sephiroth."


	11. Q & A

**Here we are so close to the end.**

**First and foremost I would like to apologize for any future late updates. Seeing as how my Senior (woot woot!) year started I'll be busy with that whole school-y thing. Secondly...**

**There is no secondly...ah, oh well...enjoy Mako Cat.**

* * *

One can always tell when their world is going to end. A hint here or maybe a sign there. Either way there is a feeling that follows, a feeling that can spell doom. For Zack, it was finding out Cloud's commanding officer.

The next day Cloud reported to Sephiroth's office. The same office where he was previously splayed on top of Sephiroth's desk. Cloud saluted and waited for him. He ignored the clinging appendage called Zack.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday?" Sephiroth asked from behind his desk.

"I-I was at the movies, sir" he answered.

"Who were you with?"

"With me!" shouted Zack, while at the same time Cloud weakly replied, "With Zack, sir."

Sephiroth glared at Zack before returning his gaze to Cloud. Cloud stood still like any trained soldier, which was a much difficult task with someone like Zack clinging to him. It was funny to compare the two. Quiet and soft-spoken Cloud. Loud and fabulous Zack. Almost like a cute couple.

Sephiroth frowned a bit.

They could never happen because he would never allow it.

"You're dismissed but I want you in my office tonight at 10 o' clock"


	12. With Bated Breath

**Well hi there!**

**Umm...I don't really know what to put in here so I'll just say something completely random...I think.**

**As I write this, after I log off, I will skip (not literally) home, settle down and watch the new episode of House. Someday I hope to write a Fanfic of House and Wilson because...that would be utterly sweet.**

**Anyhow...Enjoy Mako Cat!**

* * *

Zack didn't dare let Cloud go as they walked out of Sephiroth's office. He stuck to him like glue and led him away to his own private bedroom. As a SOLDIER 1st class member they were allowed certain privileges. For example, they were given their own bedroom, complete with all the fine leisure of a good room. Thus, for Zack's plan, it was better for them to be alone.

Zack and Cloud were country bumpkins. For them it was love at first sight without the ugly bug-eyed helmet that hid Cloud's face. Zack has encountered the Infantrymen before but with that helmet on. Cloud looked much better without it.

Getting Cloud to open up was a tad difficult but nothing Zack couldn't handle. Though (and Zack didn't like to think this) Cloud was a bit like Sephiroth. Not in the arrogant way but in the quiet and reserved way.

So it was at this moment, both naked from the waist up, as he stared into Cloud's large ethereal blue mako eyes that he pulled to the blond to him and whispered:

"I love you, Cloud."


	13. A Loss and A Gain

**Hello world!**

**We're so close to the end. It saddens me to think there is only one chapter left to this short story. And it all started with the ending of Crisis Core...**

**Speaking of Crisis Core, I'm playing it again and am on the last chapter again. I swear I'm a masochist but I wanted to get all the materia and finish all the missions. **

**But, anyhow...Enjoy!**

* * *

As told, Cloud reported to Sephiroth's office at ten. Sephiroth sat behind his desk, eyes on Cloud. Cloud remained unperturbed as he meet Sephiroth's gaze. A small smile graced his face; almost like a smirk.

"Relax soldier. No need to look so tense. I just want some questions of mine answered." Sephiroth said. He gestured to the plush chair in front of his desk. Cloud took a seat and looked at him, wondering what his questions could be.

"What do you think of me?" he asked.

The question threw Cloud completely off. Cloud, for once wanted to ask if his sanity was in check, but decided against it because from the look of Sephiroth's face he didn't seem aware of his own question. Or that it sounded most unlike him. Cloud took a deep breath.

"I want to be like you. You're strong and don't rely on anyone for help." _Whereas I do_.

"And Zack?" he inquired.

Cloud thought for a moment. "I can't answer that, sir." He said. _Because I can't put into words how I feel about him. Words I wouldn't want to share with you._ Cloud stared directly at Sephiroth, hoping he saw the message.

Sephiroth nodded. He was everything but dense or oblivious. He got the message.

"You're dismissed." He said.

Cloud stood up on shaky legs. "Thank you, sir." He saluted and left.


	14. The Happy Ending

**Hello, world!**

**We are here at the final chapter of Mako Cat. It's been three months and some weeks since I began this drabble of a story. I'll say goodbye to these couples for now and I was thinking of focusing on Sephiroth but I am swamped with college stuff. Finding a college...SATs...senior year...**

**Anyhow...Thank you for reading Mako Cat. Thankies for the reviews and everything else. **

**Enjoy le final Chapter of Mako Cat.**

**Peace! :D**

* * *

Cloud returned to his room a bit emotionally drained. The tension in his shoulder was gone. It was like facing the final boss of a video game. Fortunately, for Cloud, a certain someone was on his bed. Zack looked as if he was posing for a naughty magazine…and looked quite comfortable too.

"Cloud, do you know I have E.S.P. I know what you're thinking." He said, giving Cloud a playful smile.

The blond arched a brow. "And what is that?"

"You're thinking 'Why am I not in bed with the hottest person in Shinra Building?'" Zack beckoned Cloud to him. Cloud shook his head yet went to him.

Zack pulled him down onto the bed and removed his shirt. He pouted at the pants. The blond rolled his eyes and took them off. The lustful stare Zack gave him made him shiver and in no time they were wrapped in each other's arms.

Zack's kisses were slow and tender. He didn't rush and savored each of them. His hands were on him, memorizing each dip. Cloud was more than happy to let his finger travel as well. Then Sephiroth came to mind and he couldn't stop his mind from comparing the two.

And he came to the conclusion that he favored Zack. Sex with Zack was more active. There was so much body contact and foreplay. The thought made Cloud blush but it was true. At the moment there was no desire to dominate coming off of Zack. It was on a more emotional playing field. The touches, the whispers and the lingering heat were all more tangible. Teeth grazed against skin and toe curling sensations. The mutual feeling of it all…

In the end they lay together with their legs tangled together underneath one crumpled blanket. Cloud had his head resting on Zack's chest. He could feel Zack's finger running through his hair. This was ten times more intimate than Sephiroth.

"I love you Cloud." Zack said. He repeated it over and over again, unabashedly or embarrassed.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack tighter. He, on the other hand, was embarrassed to say such things yet. He opted to say them it in his mind, speaking his love through kisses. He knew Zack would get the message. Because it seemed Zack was the only who understood this mako cat.


End file.
